Aftermath
by Jewel2013
Summary: Mina is feeling like a powerless failure after failing her final exam that she decides to take matters into her own hands.


Author's Note- Merry Christmas Everyone! Thank you so much for all the views on "House Visit"! There aren't enough stories about Mina to me and I want to fill some of that void! Please review, read and enjoy my stories!

"It doesn't matter how athletic or skilled I am with this quirk, if I'm not smart enough to find my opponent I'm dead!" Mina Ashido thinks to herself as her acid covered fingertips are gripping the sidewall of the school building for dear life. "MomoYao is a huge help, if it wasn't for her then I wouldn't have even passed that written test. But she's not always going to be there to decipher everything for me." Her right hand reaches for the window, but her left hand suddenly gives out causing a surge of panic to rush through her body like lighting.

Thinking quickly on her feet, acid rushes through her hand and attaches itself to the window sill. With no time to lose and adrenaline pumping through her body, she climbs the acid; catching her breath as her knees finally hit the safety of the windowsill. "Close one" Mina whispers to herself, dabbling the sweat off her forehead. She leans forward and sides the window to the right, letting a gush of cold air rush into the room at once as she takes a step forward onto the first desk in front of her, making a creaking sound. Cringing at the sound, she lightly takes her foot off of the desk and just jolts her body forward, landing softly on the ground.

"Phase One Complete".

Now completely in the room, she tip toes to her desk and get her materials spread out the way that MomoYao suggested. "First, you must have a clean area when you are studying, otherwise you will further fluster yourself when really submerging in the coursework". Mina thinks to herself as she organizes the topics that she struggles with the most. "Second, you must be in a quiet, non-distracting place where you will not have outside interactions and disturbances." "Check" she says as she sets up a one of a kind, wooden reading stand with a small LED light attached to the top. Mina's name is engraved on the bottom right in cursive on the stand as just a 'small' parting gift from MomoYao's last study party. "Third and possibly the most important for you Mina, do not be afraid to make mistakes in the learning process. Reading out loud will help you better memorize the material because you learn it both linguistically and visually." She remembers and takes out the notes for her most challenging subject, "Japanese History".

"The Im..pe..rial..Japanese Army was fou..ded. in 1868 of the Bo…shin War."

"Completely irrational" a voice suddenly echoes from across the room, chills are forming on Mina's skin as she can barely catch her breath. Jumping from the chair she makes a nozzle with her hands and readies her acid. "Come out right now! I'm warning you!" she states with a noticeable tremble in her voice, "I will shoot!"…. Before she could blink her quirk was not working and her body was repelling forward; almost hitting every desk arm before getting to the very front of the class.

"Glad to see that you have enough energy to resist me after climbing ten stories just to get into your own classroom" the talking, yellow sleeping bag moans; holding the acid user in place with one hand. "SENSEI! What are you doing in here?" Mina screams, when she sees bright red eyes staring down at her. "That's what I should be asking you Ashido, especially since it is way past curfew and you are in this classroom without permission which is grounds for suspension due to the new rules and security protocols that are in place" Aizawa says matter-of-factly, tightening the grip on her, "Well, are you going to explain young lady?"

"If you would loosen your grip on me and allow me to breathe oxygen I would tell you." Mina says, taking advantage of the one second that he closed his eyes. The highly corrosive acid slowly starts to seep down her arms and touch the bindings but they only wrap around her body tighter. "What! I thought it was heat that caused MomoYao to get away from you during that test! Why is it tighter?"

'At least she is trying to pay attention' Aizawa says to himself as he loosens the bind a little, "Her and Todoroki beat me because the heat from the flames were used to tighten the binding around me, not loosen them." Angry, Mina starting kicking and screaming at the teacher, "How come I never get it right like her and the other girls! How come I always have to be the dumb one? The one that never gets it! The one that always the last to know?!"

Completely unfazed by the fourteen year old teenager, he lets her struggle to let it all out. 'The reason that I put her and Kaminari against Nezu is because they needed to see that even though their quirks are two of the strongest of the class, if they can't strategize and just become more aware of how intellectually behind they are; they will never become true heroes'. Looking down at the sobbing girl on the floor, he pulls her closer to him into a hug; letting her tears fall on is brand new sleeping bag. "You aren't dumb Ashido, you just don't catch on to the material as fast as everyone else. Plus judging by you scaling the building and bypassing security to get in here to study, you are teachable and willing to learn." Mina looks up to him with eyes welled up with tears, "I really wanted to go to camp, I just…"

"Can't read that well and didn't take the test that seriously?"

Nodding, Mina stands up and tries to walk to her desk to collect her things but she realizes that she is still bounded by her homeroom teacher. "Let me go sensei" she says, still trying to fight against the binding but to no avail. "Sit down", Aizawa says, stepping out of his sleeping bag to walk towards the pink hero's desk. "I'm willing to help you if you are willing to try harder in class and commit to your studies more than you every committed to anything before; Plus Ultra!" Grinning from ear to ear she grabs her sensei for a hug, clinging to him in a death grip, "Thank you so much sensei! I really want to do better but please don't call on me to read anymore." Resting his head on her shoulder he lets himself be hugged, 'this girl is kindhearted and with the retirement of All Might, that's needed in today's time. She just needs someone to help and guide her and I owe her that as a teacher'. Pulling away, Aizawa gets up to turn on the classroom lights on. "Alright let's get to work, it's gonna be a long night and you have a lot of catching up to do if you are going to be Plus Ultra".


End file.
